Any reference to background art herein is not to be construed as an admission that such art constitutes common general knowledge in Australia or elsewhere.
Human skin comprises of two primary layers, the epidermis and the dermis. The epidermis, particularly its outer layer the stratum corneum, serves as a barrier to infection and provides waterproofing, while the dermis is the structural support layer of tissue for the skin located beneath the epidermis and contains nerve endings sensitive to pain, touch and heat, as well as other key structures including veins and arteries and sweat glands.
Many human conditions which require treatment and which may be serious, irritating and potentially painful and dangerous begin at the level of the epidermis and dermis.
Irritating substances that are deposited on the skin may traverse the epidermis and gain access to the underlying tissue which causes inflammation. Inflammation is a non-specific reaction mediated by the immune system in response to a perceived threat or injury and occurs when irritants are able to penetrate the epidermis and initiate secretion of inflammatory mediators. When the layer of skin is compromised as an effective barrier, these irritants will have an unimpeded route into the underlying tissue to cause inflammation, irritation and itchiness.
The layer of skin may be compromised by extended exposure to bodily fluids, bodily wastes, and microorganisms. Bodily fluids and wastes can, themselves, contain irritants in the form of enzymes, such as proteases, ureases and lipases. Alternatively, enzymes can break down proteins and lipids in the skin and release compounds such as free fatty acids, which are also irritants. Bacteria can also convert urine to ammonia resulting in an alkaline environment on the surface of the skin. A common sensation experienced by a person when there is a change in pH and/or the presence of irritants is itchiness. A common reflex to itchiness is to scratch the affected area, which can lead to the exposure of the underlying tissue. If this occurs then the body will be more susceptible to infections and inflammation.
Once the layer of skin has been compromised, the body is also more vulnerable to secondary infections caused by bacteria or fungi. The secondary infection can be by a range of infectious agents, including Staphylococcus aureus, Staphylococcus epidermis, Propioni bacterium acnes, and Pitrosporum ovale. 
Follow on effects from the exposure of the underlying tissue include skin disorders such as rashes (for example, nappy rash and hives), erythema, psoriasis, and bed sores. It is important to alleviate the irritation felt by the body to deter scratching, and therefore deter damage to the skin.
Common therapeutic approaches to prevent and treat skin conditions often rely on the concept of forming a hydrophobic barrier, and using amphoteric oxides. The amphoteric oxides can react with acid or base to act as a buffer to minimize pH changes in the surrounding environment. These amphoteric oxides have astringent properties, which may cause the skin to harden and dry up, and as a result the skin is not able to efficiently absorb any emollient components of the composition. The hydrophobic barrier is intended to physically prevent bodily fluids, bodily wastes and bacteria from being in contact with the skin. The amphoteric oxides, and hydrophobic barrier, together are designed to alleviate the problems associated with irritation, itchiness and scratching.
Other conditions affecting the skin can include burns, particularly sunburn or ultra violet light damage. Here the epidermis, and often the dermis, is damaged and there is a need for both an occlusive barrier to prevent ingress of harmful micro-organisms as well as the egress of moisture. A typical sufferer will also have inflammatory swelling and intense pain and itching which require treatment. Similarly, analogous conditions such as cuts and bruising, painful stings from plants, ants and sea creatures etc. and other damaging injury may need to be treated in the same manner.
There are many currently utilized therapeutic compositions containing natural and/or petrochemical products as well as a wide array of synthetic and semi synthetic excipients such as polyethylene glycols, polyacrylamides, copolymers of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide or polyethoxylated castor oils and the like. Many of these compositions are high in oil content and often greasy to the touch. Sufferers may report allergic reactions to some of the semi and fully synthetic excipients and/or the non natural preservatives utilised in these compositions, such as parabens and phenoxyethanol. These compositions are highly mobile and will spread from where they are applied to the surrounding unaffected areas, resulting in less composition remaining on the affected areas. In the case of nappy rash, for example, they potentially also transfer damaging faeces, urine and other irritants to these previously unaffected skin areas. These high oil compositions can also remain on the surface of the skin for an extended period of time and can be transferred easily to garments and clothes which is undesirable both due to the damage to the clothing and because of the removal of the barrier effect. In other instances, hydrogels made from polyurethanes, polyesters, or nylon polymer mixtures are utilised and they similarly have a problem with spreading.
There is a need for new approaches to solve one or more of the problems recited above.